la aprendiz del crepusculo
by AidenT12
Summary: Midna encontro la manera de volver a hyrule, siendo "otra hyliana más". Pero tambien dejo tiempo suficiente para que dos grandes seres muy poderosos tomaran el control total... bueno, casi total por ecxepcion de 7 ancianos y una joven twillight que tendra que viajar para salvar a su mundo.
1. 1- Comenzemos la busqueda

**—Debes encontrar a la elegida...**

**—A la princesa de la luz...**

**—Y a nuesta emperadora...**

**—La princesa del Twilligh...**

**—Y con ella, al heroe del tiempo...**

**—Suerte, joven aprendiz... **

* * *

Ilia se dirgia a la casa de su amado Link, mientras llevaba una cesta con cosas comestibles elavorada por ella (que formal sono eso), mientras caminaba, se disponia a pensar de como podria seducir a su amado... claro, si ELLA no se "interponia" en su camino una vez más. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. Hoy seria el día. Hoy Link le diria que queria una cita con ella.

Cerro los ojos y disfruto de su felicidad momentanea, la cual duro hasta que choco con un sujeto con una capucha cafe. Esta le miro confundida y decidio no prestar atencion a su apariencia.

**—Disculpa, ¿Has perdido algo?— **Pregunto la chica que aun lo veia un poco extraño.

**—No... ¡Digo si! Yo... ¿Donde esta la ciudadela de Hyrule?**

**—Pueees... de primera muy lejos de aquí— **Respondio la Hyliana en tono de obviedad **—Pero, si deverdad quieres llegar... Deves salir a la planicie y luego seguir derecho... luego solo sigue los caminos. **

**—Vale, gracias...— **Dijo el sujeto mientras desaparecia en el bosque.

La chica volvio a mirar hacia adelante y vio a la tal "Midna" junto a Link, a SU Link. Tiro la cesta y se dirigia a duscutir con la chica... cuando comprendio que, frente a Link, debia ser "amable, divertida y simpatica"... lo cual segun el hylian eran cualidades de la chica.

Recojio la cesta y volvio donde su padre. Ya ingenearia como desacerse por un momento de la chica.

* * *

Las pisadas sonaban como ecos en las paredes secas del castillo. El sujeto siguio corriendo hasta llegar frente a una gran puerta, entro y se encontro con una habitacion. Vio una figura femenina mirar por la ventana. Mirar a su reino. El se quedo parado observando todo el lugar hasta que la voz de la princesa rompio el silencio.

**—Sinceramente no esperaba volver a verte...— **Dijo la princesa con una educacion y sutileza digna de la realeza.

**—Bueno, Heme aquí...— **Dijo la chica tirando la seudo tunica al suelo dejando ver su apariencia de Twillight **— En fin... creo que sabes que los 7 ancianos**

**del Twillight te necesitan... ya sabes... a tu magia, de la trifuerza, de los dioses, blah bla blah, blah blah blah.—**Dijo mientras hacia movimiemtos circulares con su mano.

**—Pues... lamento descepcionarte Aidén... pero no puedo ayudar a los tullos. **

**—¿¡Que!?— **Grito la Twillight haciendo eco en la habitación **— Le salvaste la vida a la princesa del Twillight, no veo porque no puedas ayudar a los del Twillight... **

**—Necesitaria un portal fisico...— **Dijo la hyliana despreocupando a la twillight**—Y las Shadows fused— **Dijo haciendo volver la preocupacion a la twillight.

**—¡Pero Zelda! ¡No puedes abandonar a todo el Twillight! ¿¡Sabes cuanto apesta tener que estar en un bajo perfil!?... **

**—Aidén...— **Dijo la princesa aun calmada ante la situacion, enfureciendo un poco a la joven twillight**—No puedo ir y entrometerme en la miagia del Twillight... **

**—¡Si, Si puedes!— **Grito la pequeña, no podia fallarle a su tierra asi de facil, tenia que encontrar la manera de llevarla allí... **—¡Midna tambien devera estar allí! No serian necesarias las Shadows fused...**

**—Midna casi no sobrevive al poder de la luz... yo no puedo sobrevivir al poder del Twillight... **

La chica agacho la cabeza y miro directo al suelo... solo tenia dos salidas... y estava claro cual elegiria, aun que, finalmente ambas lleban al mismo objetivo.

**—Conseguire las Shadows fused...— **Dijo Aidén segura **—Pero tendras que ayudarme de todas maneras. **

**—Bien...—**Dijo la princesa mientras extendia un objeto a la chica**—Utiliza esto, hací no agotaras tu magia para tomar la forma de una hyliana... y encuentra al heroe del tiempo, el te ayudara. **

**—Claro... **

¡Claro que NO!

La twillight feliz acepto el objeto y salio de alli, se puso la pulcera, la cual tenia la mitad de un cristal rojo obscuro y blanco casi transparente, señalamdo la transformación de ambos mundos, supuso ella. Salio por la ventana por la que habia entrado y salio de allí, con la apariencia de una hylian pelirroja y de ojos amarillentos.

* * *

Hola c:

Bueno, porfin publico el primer capi de mi historia, bueno, ni tanto mi historia porque esta relacionada con el fic de otra escrito con musho SWAG a la cual le agradesco que haya dejado poner a Aidén en su fic. Y como buena samaritana (?) les dejo el link de su sensualota y con musho swag fic. (La creadora se llama Dany the hegdgoh o como se escriba :c! )

s/9106531/16/Twilight-Princess-2

¡Abran el link y ganense una dotacion de pro vida de Legends Of Zelda psicologica :D!

Bueno, pasen por mi perfil, dejen review, blah blah blah.

Hasta la proxima cuando se me ocurra actualizar e.e


	2. 2- Te encontre

**-Link, te estaba buscando-** Dijo una hilian pelirroja al acercarse al chico. **- El alcalde dice que necesita tu ayuda con algo sobre los goron.** -dijo la chica mientras apuntaba tras ella en señal de que debía ir.

El chico se limitó a sonreír y solo menciono un "_Gracias Midna_". Link era conocido como uno de los chicos más callados de todo Ordon… o más bien de todo Hyrule. Desde que el tiene memoria recuerda más veces que le hayan preguntado si era mudo antes que su nombre.

La chica lo vio alejarse y volteo la vista para ver a los niños de allí. Todos eran conocidos, excepto una que llamó su atención. Estaba sentado lejos de los demás, parecía estar pensando o meditando. Midna se acercó a Iván mientras él levantaba la vista para ver como Midna se sentaba cerca de él.

**-¿Pasa algo Iván?-** Pregunto la chica curiosa.

**-No es nada Srta. Midna, gracias por preguntar-** Dijo el chico mientras Midna le miraba extrañada.

**-Si tienes algún problema puedes contarme, soy toda oídos.**

**-Gracias-** Respondió el chico, mientras que Moy -_su padre_- le llamaba para que entrara en casa por el anochecer.

Es cierto que esa actitud de blandura era rara en Midna, pero, con el paso del tiempo -y con Link- aprendió a valorar más a la gente, en especial a los niños, ya que cuando vivía en el Twillight -con una vida de ensueño feliz y pacífica- no veía el dia de poder tener un niño propio… bueno, además de haber sofocado a su pequeña prima imaginando que era su hija. La chica volvió a su hogar a descansar, al día siguiente, se encontró con un chico a su lado, y con tal de no despertarlo se levantó y le preparo un desayuno a "su héroe".

Todo pasó como un dia normal excepto para Link, el cual estaba centrado en sus pensamientos. Cerró los ojos hasta llegar a la conclusión… ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar? ya salvo a todo Hyrule. Esto seria pan comido, además, sabiendo que Midna estaría a salvo, ¿de que se tendría que preocupar?

**-¿Link?-** mencionó una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El chico solo miro a Midna y esta se sentó a la par suya. Se miraron a los ojos cuando Midna solo soltó de repente:

**-¿Te… encuentras bien?-** dijo la chica preocupada- **has estado bastante extraño estos últimos días… ya sabes… -**dijo, desviando un poco la mirada.

**-No es nada -** Respondió el chico con un toque de… ¿dulzura?-** Es solo que… tendré que viajar con el alcalde al Dominio Zora y a la villa Kakariko.**-dijo Link-** pero, después de todo lo que pasó, será pan comido, ¿No?**

**-Claro-** Respondió confiada Midna-** por algo eres el elegido de las diosas.**

ambos rieron por unos momentos, y volvieron a mirarse. acercaron sus rostros, pero su "momento" se vio cortado al momento de que aparecía Iván con Epona, la cual tenía una pata herida. Link se levantó inmediatamente a revisar a Epona y a agradecerle al chico. Midna miro al chico con una sonrisa pequeña… a pesar de que lo maldecía por dentro.

Pasó la noche hasta el día siguiente donde Link ya tenía todo preparado para marcharse de allí. Antes de irse, Midna le dio un collar con la forma de 3 Sombras Fundidas juntas, siendo ella, la que se quedase con la 4° parte. Al momento de que su amado se alejo de su vista, volteo a un arbusto que estaba a sus espaldas y cruzó sus brazos

**-¿De hace cuanto que estas ahí?-** Pregunto a la nada esperando alguna respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos cuando una Hyliana salio detrás de un blanco que estaba tras ella.

**-No mucho, me aburría escuchar y ver sus cursilerías** - Respondió Aidén **-y me puse a hacer una que otra broma por allí pero no son importantes.** -termino de decir con una sonrisa clavada en el rostro.

**-Es genial volver a ver una Twillight…**- Mencionó Midna mientras se acercaba a la chica y la abrazaba.

**-Se… bueno, resulta que Ganon se hizo con el poder, de la tri-fuerza del poder… y necesito a alguien que puede tener suficiente magia como para poder mantener aunque sea 5 minutos el espejo Twillight abierto.**

**-¿Que?-** Dijo sorprendida la chica -** ¿Como es que Ganondorf se hizo con el poder tan rápido?**

**-Midna, te recuerdo, que Ganondorf se hizo con el poder hace dos años.** - Le recordó la chica que estaba frente suyo.- **Y bien, ¿qué dices? ¿Una nueva aventura?**

Midna dudo un momento. ¿Una aventura sin Link?... no era precisamente la mejor idea del mundo… pero, aunque detestaba decirlo, el Twillight era su hogar de todas maneras, tendría que ayudarlos, en especial, si era de descendencia real.

-**Además eres mi tutora y estas a cargo de mi.**- Soltó Aiden haciendo caer en cuenta a Midna, de que tenia cierta responsabilidad por la chica.

-**Vale** -Respondió- **pero tu te encargas de hacer todo, a mi solo me has pedido ayuda mágica.**

-**¿¡QUE!?**- Exclamó la chica sorprendida.

-**Nunca especificaste que tipo de ayuda querías**.- Volvió a responder Midna- **Solo tienes que arreglártelas para volver a Gerudo y llegar al espejo. Lo demás es mio.**- termino por decir.

-**¡Midna eres muy injusta!**- Protesto la Twillight. Lo cual no sirvió de nada. -**Bueno, ¡A patear traseros de monstruos!**- volvió a exclamar mientras caminaba divertida fuera de Ordon junto con Midna.

* * *

ajsjsajsjajjsja hola gentecita c:

perdón por no actualizar antes u-u

pero es que la falta de inspiración era horrible, pero ya subí capi, así que todos felices c:

les recuerdo que pueden entras a este link - _ s/9106531/1/Twilight-Princess-2_ (Lo separe para que Fanfiction no lo borrara) o entras en mi perfil y pinchar el link de la historia donde aparece Aidén c:


	3. ¡maldita sea!

**- Gracias por venir Link -** Menciono el alcalde** - Necesitaba a alguien que me ayudara en esto... bueno, necesito que bajes un par de cosas... ¿vale?**

Ambos bajaron de sus caballos, Link siguió al alcalde sin notar que algo se acercaba a Epona, ambos entraron a la "parroquia" de Leonardo. Epona comenzó a actuar de forma extraña atrayendo la atención de Lila, que pasaba cerca de allí.

La chica se acerco a calmar a la yegua mientras la cosa extraña comenzaba a rondar por las patas de Epona sin percatar a la niña de eso, mientras tanto, dentro de la "parroquia" de Leonardo; Link, Bono, Leonardo y el jefe de los Goron: Gorleone. Entre Bono . Leonardo y Gorleone empezaron una charla de negociación, mientras que Link se echaba en la pared, volteo la vista solo para ver a Goro Kong, el cual le devolvió una mirada como tratando de decir: "_Si vuelves a mirarme te rompo todo lo que se llame cuerpo, niñato._"

De vuelta con las dos Twillights, La chica -que ahora estaba transformada en Hylian- caminaba hacia la arboleada sagrada. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron como los de Midna, y comenzó a inspeccionar todo, hasta que pudo ver a un pequeño Skull Kid tocando una trompeta y portando una pequeña –pero grande para el- lámpara de mano. Ella intento pasar de el, pero el Skull Kid insistió en bloquear su camino "invocando" a unas marionetas bastante más altas que ella… bueno, en ese mundo todo era más alta que ella… en todos lados todo era más alta que ella.

La chica, saco lo que parecía ser una especia de _Shuriken_ gigante, tenia púas en todo su alrededor y emanaba una luz dorada, señal de que había sido el regalo de Taiyo. Lanzo el _shuriken_ y este formo una circunferencia alrededor de ella, mientras era seguido por una cola de fuego que poseía el objeto, al terminar con los enemigos volvió a las manos de su dueña sin el fuego y la luz que emanaba había disminuido. Ella soltó el objeto y este desapareció mientras seguía su camino, de sus sombra, pudo ver que salía una Midna transformada en Twillight un poco _shockada. _

**-¿Puedes decirme que acaba de ser eso?**

**-Es bonito, ¿Verdad? – **Pregunto la "Hylian" mientras le enseñaba e inspeccionaba el _Shuriken_ gigante **–Fue un regalo de Taiyo. **

**-Bueno, yo pensé que Taiyo había puesto toda su energía en la espada maestra de Link… -** Respondió Midna pensativa

**-Pues no… es un dios, su energía es casi inacabable. **

**-Pues… si me di cuenta… bueno, debes seguir a ese Skull Kid. **

**-¿Segura que funcionara?- **Volvió a preguntar insegura la chica.

**-Nunca estuve más segura Aiden, además, si falla, yo hablare con Zelda. **

**-Vale. **

La chica siguió al pequeño Skull Kid hasta unas ruinas, lanzo el _shuriken _pero el Skull Kid se tele transporto a otra parte de la habitación esquivando el ataque e invocando mas muñecos. Y así pasaron un par de horas, entre muñecos destrozados –A veces en llamas-, una melodía que salía de la trompeta y las risas del pequeño. Después de que Aiden diera el golpe final, el Skull Kid comenzó a levitar y solo se limito a decir: "_Hehehe… eso fue divertido, ¡nos vemos luego, amiga!_" y desapareció del lugar dejando unas hojas a su paso.

Una muralla que parecía completamente solida comenzó a desvanecerse mostro la salida del lugar, la cual Aiden siguió, pero se detuvo al percatarse que no era la única allí. Logro ver a un tipo bastante extraño y formal estudiando la entrada a medio destruir del fondo del lugar…

**-¿Que hace Shad aquí?- **pregunto Midna que se posicionaba tras Aiden.

**-¿Le conoces?**

**-Si. — **volvió a responder Midna**-Es un tipo obsesionado con la antigua historia de Hyrule… No sabes cuánto quería ver el reino de celestia. **

**-bueno… necesito distraerlo… ¿Me ayudas? **

**- Dije que solo estaba aquí por ayuda mágica**

**-por eso- **Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa ladeada.

**-También eres Twili, también tienes magia. –**Termino por responder Midna mientras volvía a entrar en la sombra de la chica.

La chica empezó a observar al hombre, intentando idear alguna manera de deshacerse de el. Pero no hallaba como. Si lanzaba su _Shuriken _posiblemente voltearan a donde estaba ella y tendría que buscar una excusa, pero una muy muy buena excusa. Por otra parte, maldecía el hecho de haber dejado de prestar atención en las cases de magia, aunque, si no mal recordaba, aun sabia una especia de forma de crear ilusiones, así que puso manos a la obra, y creo una especie de ser hecho de paja. Llevaba una gorra amarilla, una pollera naranja y un pantalón amarillo. Y le seguían dos hadas, una morada oscura y una amarillenta. El "chico" comenzó a moverse a voluntad propia y le arrebato el cuaderno con notas al tal Shad, haciendo que este saliera detrás de él y el Skull Kid se moviera de rama en rama, y de árbol en árbol.

Aiden aprovechó el momento y al entrar a la zona que estaban estudiando para ver… nada. Entro y se acerco a un pedestal que tenia grabada la trifuerza, haciendo que este emanara una luz dorada, mostrándole a una mujer de cabellos supuestamente verdes, con un vestido bastante largo, -que a Aiden le pareció casi como la "madre naturaleza"- y levitaba sobre el pedestal.

**-¿¡Pero qué!…demonios? – **Pregunto Aiden mientras el "fantasma" solo la miraba y ella comenzaba a sentirse un poco intimidada.

**-¿Que haces en este lugar, intrusa?- **Dijo la "fantasma" con un tono de severidad.

**-¿Intrusa?- **pregunto la chica, para luego recordar que las "Diosas de Oro" eran las únicas que llamaban a los twillights así.** –Eso no puede estar pasando- **Dijo en voz baja.** –Midna dame una mano…- **Susurro a sus espaldas sin respuesta alguna.** -¡Midna! **Susurro más fuerte esta vez a la atenta mirada de la diosa.

**-Diosa Farore- **Aiden volteo para ver a Midna en su forma original **–Hemos viajado desde el reino del Twillight para pedir su ayuda. Ganon ha vuelto a nuestro mundo con la obsesión de dominarlo, tal como quería en Hyrule. **

**-Si quieren mi ayuda tendrán que probar que de verdad quieren salvar a su mundo, para eso tendrán que conseguir la ayuda de las otras deidades. **

**-ya tenemos la ayuda de Eldin, Farone y Lanayru. – **Respondió con cierto orgullo Midna.

**-Pero aunque las ayude necesitaran al portador de la trifuerza del coraje. **

En ese momento Aiden tuvo que disimular su expresión de asco –lo cual termino en una expresión bastante pertúrbate-, Midna miro a la chica y pregunto que le pasaba y ella solo respondió con un forzado: "_Nada_" el cual era imposible creerse así de fácil. Midna volvió a ver a la chica que caminaba fuera de eser lugar, pero al fijarse en sus pies, pudo ver unas pequeñas chispas que salian de ellos mientras caminaba.

Midna, un poco confundida simplemente se limito a seguir a la chica un poco mas atrás… para evitar "inconvenientes"

* * *

Denle al review si creen que midna quedo en plan de wtf? D':

Y no hagan nada si no hicieron nada -3- (?)

Como eh dicho en capítulos anteriores, entren al perfil de: Daniela Phantomville aquí abajito el link hermoso o3o

(

www.

fanfiction.

net/

s/9106531/1

/Twilight-Princess

-2)

Lo puse cortado porque si no me lo borran, y si eso no funciona, solo el falcon punch lo hará :C (?)

#FalconPunchParaFanfictionC: (?)


	4. todo depende de ti

**-No pienso ir por el héroe ese. **

**-¿Entonces qué?-** pregunto Midna un poco dudosa. **-Zelda no va a ayudarte... **

**-¿Y tú?- **interrumpió la chia

**-Aiden... yo... **

**-¡Tienes el poder mágico de tus ancestros!-**reclamo la chica**-¡Incluso venciste a Zant! **

**-pero Ganondorf es otra cosa...**

**-¿Y vas a abandonarlos así de fácil?- **volvió a interrumpir Aiden.

Midna suspiro, era verdad, no podía abandonarlos, pero tampoco le apetecía volver allí y probablemente ser nombrada la reina del twillight. Miro a Aiden y con un poco de pena le confesó algo que probablemente no debería haber hecho.

**-No puedo ayudarte... pero tú puedes salvarlos, Hyrule es el twillight pero en la luz. Solo... despierta a los sabios del twillight... pero... Cuidado con Dark, ¿Vale?**

Al hacer esa pregunta Midna abrazo a la chica dejándola atónita. ¿Hyrule era el twillight disfrazado?, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, pero ahora, necesitaba a los sabios del twillight. Le dio las gracias y después de una emotiva despedida, Aiden desapareció de allí. Tenía el espejo, tenia 3 de las Shadow Fused, solo le quedaba buscar la ultima, que posiblemente tenga Zelda.

Antes de irse la chica le dio su pulsera a Midna, casi como para decirle: "_Recuerda que aun te necesito_" y Midna le entrego un gorro verde, probablemente de ese tal Link. Luego solo volteo para seguir su camino. Ahora era cuando, y si se tenía que enfrentar a Dark Link lo haría. Por primera vez en sus días como Twlilight, la llegaban a necesitar. Claro, que al ser una pariente de la familia real ella podía vivir cómodamente, pero no era su estilo.

Se convirtió en una lince negra con la zona del hocico y las patas blancas y con detalles en un verde azulados fosforescente. Como los de los de Midna, comenzó a correr hacia el desierto Gerudo, tele transportándose al estar cerca de allí, y volvió a correr al momento de que vio la prisión del desierto.

* * *

El heroe Hyliano se sentó rendido sobre un tronco fuera de su casa, cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, ¿Donde se podría haber metido Midna? escucho algo que se acercaba y miro al frente, donde vio algo que realmente lo asusto, era un fantasma color verde, rodeado de naturaleza y con algunas especies de corrientes de viento. Ella comenzó a moverse al lago de Latoan, el la siguió a siegas, era como la vez que vio a la reina Zora. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lago y quedar sobre el agua.

**-Portador de la trifuerza del coraje... - **dijo ella, se le acerco y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura**- Eres igual que hace cien años, **menciono mientras ponía una mano sobre su mejilla**- y tu valentía nunca cambia, -**hizo una pausa y suspiro**- te otorgo mi poder del coraje para salvar a los habitantes del Twillights que ahora están en problemas. Ve con la familia real del twillight y ayúdalos... **

Link quedo un poco _Shockado_, pensó que los problemas del twillight ya habían acabado, volvió a su hogar, tomo su espada y escudo, y se fue con Epona, si el twillight estaba en peligro eso quería decir que Midna también lo estaba.

Por otra parte, una Twili volvía a la casa del héroe transformada en hylian, caminaba lentamente mientras ponía una mano en su cara, y detenía un poco el paso, comenzaba a sentir mareos y una horrible Hackeca.

la chica cayó en el piso sosteniendo su cabeza, y luego colapso en el piso.

Luego de un rato la chica despertó, para ella habían parecido segundos dormida, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encerrada en la sala del trono del castillo del twillight. Vio a Ganon que se le aceraba y ella con facilidad de su magia twillight rompió las cadenas. Ganon miro a la chica desde cierta distancia y ella volvió a su forma natural. Ambos se centraron en mirar sus ojos. Los de Midna representaban una ira increíble y los de Ganon una gran satisfacción y maldad.

El se paró y se acerco a la chica lentamente mientras ella solo seguía plantada en su lugar.

**-Veo que has venido a visitarme-**dijo con algo de arrogancia**- a mí y a mi reino. **

**-NO ES tu reino- **respondió cabreada la chica.

**-pues yo creo que si-** respondieron y Midna miro tras ella para ver a Zalda la cual avanzaba hacia ella y se transformaba en... Illia.

**-¿¡Pero qué...!?-** exclamo la princesa mientras era atacada por una flecha de oscuridad (Como las de Zelda pero oscuras)

Midna esquivo la flecha y se transformo en su forma de enanito. Ataco con su cabello a Illia dándole un mantazo al piso haciendo que esta saltara y la tomo y lanzo contra ganon. se volvió a transformar en su forma original y salió corriendo de allí. Se encontró con los cristales que zant había esparcido por el castillo en un pasado y se transformo en una enanito, sin embargo siguió su camino, y salió al balcón del castillo. Silbó y atrajo a una de esas bestias voladoras, a la cual se subió y utilizo de transporte para escapar de allí. Pero una espada gigante y brillante cayó frente a ella deteniendo su carrera.

Volteo a ver a Ganondorf y se transformo otra vez en enanito y lo golpeo repetidas veces con su cabello, pero en un descuido le llego una flecha de Illia en su hombro derecho, dejándola paralizada. Ganon se acerco y la tomo del cabello, ella solo formo una expresión de dolor y Ganon volvió a ser atacado por Midna, la cual con su cabello le dio un puñetazo que lo mando a volar. Ganon e Illia se pararon lado a lado y miraron a Midna sádicamente, mientras ella comenzaba a cargar ataques mágicos.

Un escalofrió recorrió a ambos chicos, a Link, que caminaba dentro de la mazmorra de la prisión y a Aiden que se encontraba frente al espejo twillight. Aiden volteo una mirada hacia el castillo de Hyrule., pero se sorprendió bastante al ver que el cielo empezaba a ponerse anaranjado y amarillo, como el del twillight. miro al espejo y sin más que esperar se dispuso a entrar hasta que escucho una espada que le apuntaba, ella volteo y el Hylian quedo un poco atónito, seguro de su parecido con Midna, aunque era más bajita, y se vestía diferente, al fin y al cabo eran iguales.

**-¡Link!-** lloriqueo Aiden**- tienes que ayudarme... -**dijo tratando de parecer Midna

El chico la miro desconfiado y menciono

**-Tú no eres Midna. **

**-Vale - **respondió Aiden**- Eres menos imbécil de lo que pensé... pero si quieres a Midna, simplemente tienes que largarte y encargarte del twillight. **

**-Claro que no. -Volvió a responder Link, -¿Donde está Midna?**

**-Estas de suerte chico, ¡porque no tengo ni idea!-**Exclamo Aiden**-pero seguro que estará mejor si yo la ayudo y no un güero de ojos azules que solo anda blandiendo la espada por ahí. **

Link se abalanzo hacía ella con espada en mano y Aiden salto quedando sobra la espada de Link.

**-Si querías pelea solo tenias que pedirlo-** Dijo arrogante la chica mientras aparecerían sus _Shurikens_ en sus dos manos.

* * *

paaaam paaam paaahhhhhm (?)

Oh si, se viene pelea Hardocre entre Aiden y Link (?

Además de que la historia cambio bastante c:

Y si Zelda era Illia e-e

weno eso,

review si crees que la pelea entre Link y Midna va a ser Hardcore c:

A no seeeer (?)

okno ._.


End file.
